In Class
by Demoness99
Summary: Some classes are really boring, I think we all agree on that. Finland finds one class really boring and decides to take a nap, but he is not allowed to. SuFin, One-shot, fluff


_Bla bla bla... _

... Was all I heard Mr. Wescott saying. He had been rambling on and on for the last six lessons about the same thing. I sighed and leaned my cheek against my hand.

_Why must this be so boring? I want to go home. I'm so tired. I might as well take a nap. I have two classes left before I'm allowed to go home. I feel like I could drop dead any second_.

I closed my eyes and hummed softly. I could feel my consciousness slip as my breathing became heavier.

I suddenly felt a nudge in my side. I flew up in my seat and let out a shout, making the whole class turn around to look at me. I awkwardly waved and looked towards the teacher.

"Mr.Väinämöinenm, do you have something to add?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir." My cheeks grew warm from all the attention I was getting. One after another, they turned their attention back to Mr. Wescott.

"As I was saying-" And that's where I stopped listening. I sighed again and let my head fall to the desk. Ignoring the pain I closed my eyes again. Then another nudge came, only sooner this time. I shot up again, but without a shout this time.

"What is it?" I hissed to the person next to me.

I'm usually not someone who get's irritated so quickly, but I was really tired.

I froze when I realised that the one I had just hissed at was no one less than Berwald Oxenstierna, my boyfriend and also the most intimidating guy I know.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound so-so mean!" I apologized.

Berwald looked at me for a moment before answering, "'s okay." I slowly nodded and looked back at the teacher, who seemed to have seen me because he was looking right at me with an expression that said 'pay attention or detention'.

"Why couldn't you have let me sleep?" I asked through the corner of my mouth.

"Because." I sighed. Why does he have to be like this?

"That's not an answer."

"It is."

"... Can you please let me sleep?"

"No." Another sigh on my part.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine, then I'm asking if I can change seat. Then I can sleep whenever I want to." This time he was the one who sighed.

"It's because..." He trailed off. I glanced over at him to find him... Blushing? Yep, that is definitely a blush. I giggled behind my hand.

"Stop laughing."

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged him.

"Then I won't tell ya why I woke ya up."

"Fine." I sighed. "But only because you're so cute~" I teased, only to have him blush harder.

This was one of the many reasons why I started dating him. He gets embarrassed so easily. It's so fun to mess with him, and he gets really cute when he's embarrassed. I giggled again.

"Stop it. It's not funny."

"You know it is."

"..."

"I'm just messin' with ya." I said, imitating his dialect. He sighed. "Now, tell me. Or I'll seriously change seat." I said, serious.

He looked down at his hands. "If ya missed out on class... Then you'd spent yer time studyin', and we wouldn't have time for our.. Dates." His cheeks were painted a lovely shade of red. He was really cute right now.

"Don't worry, Ber. I know this. Mr. Wescott has been talking about the same thing for the last six lessons." I looked at him reassuringly. Berwald looked back at me, the red in his cheeks fading.

"What about you?"

"Same." We turned back to the teacher and I actually listened this time. I'm kind of proud actually. It's a hard thing to do when you've heard the same thing for what seems like the hundredth time. I felt something warm slip into my hand. It was Berwald's own hand. I intertwined our fingers, a small smile playing on my lips. I let my head drop to his shoulder, sighing softly.

It wasn't a bored or an annoyed sigh, It was a dreamy sigh.

He leaned his head on mine. It felt really nice. I began to doze off a bit, but this time no one nudged me. The only thing I could feel was Berwald's hand in mine and his shoulder moving under my head as he breathed.

"I love you."

"I love ya too."

Luckily, the teacher didn't notice us.


End file.
